ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Phate
Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Pharoah Bolding (born July 20, 1982), better known by his ring name, "The Icon" Doctor Phate, is an African-American professional wrestler. His current gimmick is that of a complete and utter jerk who has been able to make a massive amount of money through Professional Wrestling. He has wrestled for various pro wrestling organizations including Underground Pro, HCWA, Alpha Championship Wrestling(ACW), Honor Wrestling League, and TiTAN Pro. He currently performs for Rainbow Pro, SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate, and Universal Wrestling League. Career HCWA Phate began his career in the now-defunct Hard Core Wrestling Alliance (HCWA) as a young, cocky upstart who barely backed up all of the talking he did. All of the bravado did very little to overshadow his natural talent, though, and he quickly used his ability to irritate his foes while out-wrestling them to rack up an 18-0 undefeated record before losing to the HCWA North American Champion at the time, Russel Freeman. Losing to Russel seemed to send Phate over the edge and he disappeared for awhile....and came back as a sadistic freak in a girl's catholic school outfit (black skirt, white dress shirt, black tie, black shoes, knee-high white socks) with a 'crush' on Freeman! This reinvention paid off for Phate as he went on to defeat Freeman in a Last Man Standing encounter to win the North American Title. He retained that the North American Championship a month later in a vicious match of his own creation, The Phatesville Commons Streetfight. The Phatesville Commons Streetfight The Phatesville Commons Streetfight has the distinction of being the only wrestling exhibition banned in the state of New Jersey. The match itself is a nightmare in barbed wire; the ring ropes top turnbuckle pad, ring steps, and every weapon underneath the ring are covered in starands of razor sharp barbed wire. Dr. Phate was able to defeat Freeman after a vicious piledriver on barbed wire-infested chair followed by a powerbomb through a flaming barbed wire table. The high risk of injury has forced this match to possibly never be sanctioned again. If you can read this Dr. Phate, at HWS's March Madness PPV, I'm calling you out to a Phatesville Commons Streetfight.... HCWA Closing When HCWA shut its doors in late 2004 Phate, still the North American Champion, disappeared from the independent wrestling scene altogether. Where he went and what he did is anyone's guess but most wrestling fans felt they saw Dr. Phate for the last time. Boy were they ever wrong. Underground Pro: Demented School Girl During the late summer of 2005 Dr. Phate suddenly popped up in Underground Pro Wrestling in his unique schoolgirl attire, cutting a promo that would've made Malcolm McDowell proud. Quoting Kubrick's A Clockwork Orange, Phate made his intentions clear and did what he'd been doing best before he disappeared: freaked people the hell out and got under their skin. Phate would go on to capture the Underground Pro Hardcore Championship within weeks of his debut....and began developing a very surreal and freaky relationship with a young female wrestler named Corinne Summers. Before his career in UGP could really get off the ground the federation went on hiatus, stripping all champions of their respective titles and leaving Phate without a home once again. Then it happened. What happened? Phate went back to the streets. Street Thug When UGP came back from its four-month hiatus Phate shocked everyone by rolling up to the first UGP show in a lowrider! Decked out in a pair of baggy denim shorts, a black "Scarface" t-shirt, G-Unit sneakers, four-finger rings, and a big platinum chain Phate vowed to regain the title he never lost. Phate would soon regain the Hardcore Championship, replacing UGP Owner J. Hector Banks' Hardcore strap with a specially-made blinged-out spinner title of his own.....but it came at the expense of his budding relationship with Corinne Summers, who he claims shunned his gentlemanly advances and played him for a fool. The heated verbal exchanges between the two soon evolved into violence and the two wrestlers were on a collision course, the Hardcore Championship being the ultimate prize. The UGP faithful were sure Phate couldn't beat a girl and still didn't buy him being sadistic and "hood"...so he proved how much he'd changed by breaking the neck of former UGP female interviewer Amber with a Strong Lariat in the hallway of the UGP Arena! With the psychological damage done Phate was able to squeak by Summers in controversial fashion (pinning her with his feet on the ropes for leverage) and retain his Hardcore Title. Phate went on to enjoy the longest Hardcore Championship reign in Underground Pro history at just short of five months before losing his title to T.I. Charisma at UGP's Bronx Bombing pay-per-view in what has been called the greatest Hardcore Match in UGP history. Never one to let a loss get him down Phate found a golden opportunity a week later. That golden opportunity was called the UGP Lethal Lottery. Underground Pro - Lethal Lottery UGP owner Banks, angered by the actions of then Underground Champion Mr. Damnation at the Bronx Bombing pay-per-view, decided to place Damnation in a Slobber-knocker-style match where he would have to beat 12 contenders in a row to retain the title! The order of those wrestlers was determined through picking numbers from a bingo barrel. Phate had the first pick....and picked number 1! Phate, his mind like an evil machine, blackmailed new UGP female interviewer Felicity (who he also had a brief fling with) into aiding him in switching numbers with damn near everyone else on the UGP roster until he obtained the number 12 - the final entrant number! In what is considered arguably the most controversial moment in UGP history Phate had Felicity run interference as he put out contestant number eleven, Jack Vengeance, with a wicked Singapore Cane shot and pulled the battered and bloody champion atop Vengeance to eliminate him! Phate quickly went to work, hitting his patented running lariat to the front of Damnation's injured leg. Before he could get a pinfall, though, a pissed-off Vengeance slid back into the ring, a steel pipe in hand, and swung for the fences...but Phate ducked and the pipe laid out an already groggy Mr. Damnation instead! Phate went on to get the pinfall....and possession of the Underground Pro Underground Championship! A riot damn near happened in New Jersey that night as Phate and Felicity fled the arena! Then Phate disappeared again. Underground Pro - Underground Championship Controversy Phate disappeared from Underground Pro television for three weeks, the Underground Championship in tow. Forever the controversial jerk-off, Phate popped up on Underground Pro's 5/14/06 telecast via satellite and decided to explain his recent disappearance by saying that he was tired of being a gimmick - - and leaving with the Underground Championship still in his possession! The company lost many of its fans and talent after this blatantly disrespectful act and UGP went under shortly thereafter. ACW and the Self-Imposed Hiatus After spending a few months in TITAN Pro Wrestling toward the end of its run and wrestling in GWA (among other promotions) Phate found himself in Alpha Championship Wrestling. Phate wrestled valiantly while in the employ of ACW but soon became disillusioned with the company after a painful loss to Yoko Satoshi. Phate soon developed a diva-like attitude, no-showed matches, and practically wrote himself out of ACW. Phate took time off to rehabilitate a nagging knee injury and to re-evaluate his career. Phate had made the mistake of no-showing shows for several promoters and almost blacklisted himself from the profession. "The Icon" placed himself in self-imposed exile while he tried to sort out his life in mid-2007. The Comeback Tour Doctor Phate announced his return to the sport of pro wrestling at near the end of 2007, stating that he was preparing himself for a comeback tour. "It's not just a comeback to the sport but a comeback to what being a wrestler is all about", stated Phate in a press release. "I have gained a lot from this business but I have not been kind to it in return. Time to change that. From here on out I'm all about proving myself as the great talent that everyone thought I was a few years ago." His first attempt at proving just that would be in Rainbow Pro against the talented Shane Xzavery. Rainbow Pro: Rubin and Ed Invitational - Shane Xzavery vs. Dr. Phate Phate returned to active competition at the end of 2007 with Rainbow Pro, defeating Shane Xzavery via Gorilla Clutch on December 30, 2007 at the Rubin and Ed Invitational. Sporting a new look and revealing that his exile led him to Osaka, Japan and the dojo of famed Japanese wrestling trainer Takeo Yakamata, Phate performed very well in the match, unleashing new variations on his famed Lariat as well as a stiffer style attributed to training with some of Japan's top up-and-comers. That same week Phate decided to branch his comeback tour out further and joined Hardcore Wrestling Society and SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate as well. Phate was booked to wrestle one half of the Rainbow Pro Duos Champions, Keith Skyfire, in a singles match at Rainbow Pro's Rainbow Without A Cause on January 13, 2008. Rainbow Pro: Rainbow Without A Cause - Dr. Phate vs. Keith Skyfire Doctor Phate won the second contest of his "Comeback Tour" on January 13, 2008 at Rainbow Pro's Rainbow Without A Cause event against one-half of the Rainbow Pro Duos Champions, Keith Skyfire. Phate defeated Skyfire after a physical contest by countering a Shining Wizard attempt with a vicious lariat. Now 2-0 since his comeback, Phate was then booked to face the other half of the Rainbow Pro Duos Champions, Tobias Blythe, with a shot at the Duos Championships on the line if he obtained victory. That same weekend Phate was also booked for his Hardcore Wrestling Society debut against the physical Glasgow Mauler and Michael Morgan in a Steel Cage. On the non-hardcore side of things Phate was booked for his SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate debut as well, a singles contest against the wily Keiji Inoki. The winner of that contest would be scheduled to team with the massive Tower in a non-title contest against the SWS Tag Team Champions Black-and-Blue Enterprises (Chad Leland and The Dan) on the same night. SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate: Road To Mayhem - Dr. Phate vs. Keiji Inoki On January 19, 2008 Doctor Phate entered the ring against the dangerous Keiji Inoki. The prize? A spot in a tag team contest with the smash-mouth Tower against the duo of The Dan and Chaz Leland, Black and Blue Enterprises. Phate defeated Inoki in a very stiff contest, connecting with his Gaijin Killer IV for the victory. Phate would now have the opportunity to become Tower's tag team partner later in the night. SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate: Road To Mayhem - Dr. Phate and Tower vs. Black and Blue Enterprises On January 19, 2008, the same night Phate defeated Keiji Inoki, he would be back in action as SWS Superstar Tower's tag team partner. At stake? A chance to wrestle for the SWS Tag Team Championships in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match at SWS' January Mayhem pay-per-view. Black and Blue Enterprises (Chaz Leland and The Dan), the Tag Champions at the time, came with their A-game but the duo of Tower and Doctor Phate were able to defeat the two men with a Snake Eyes/Roaring Elbow combination to gain the pinfall victory and build incredible momentum going into the Mayhem pay-per-view on January 26, 2008. Hardcore Wrestling Society: Controversy While the other event in his career were rolling steady, Phate was becoming increasingly frustrated with not being booked by Hardcore Wrestling Society Owner Chaz Leland. Enraged, Phate found himself in Leland's office looking for answers. What he found was himself in HWS' first-ever Steel Cage Triple Threat Match against The Glasgow Mauler and Michael Morgan! Angered by what he felt was obviously a deliberate attempt to screw him, Phate found a kindred spirit in another fellow HWS Superstar - the man called J Twist. Twist had been almost screwed out of his victory over Stevie Starr on the January 14, 2008 edition of HWS Sacrifice by Chaz Leland himself, Twist was also out for blood. Calling a press conference, Phate revealed that he and Twist were forming an alliance to combat the evil regime. Now having purpose in the HWS, Phate set out to train for his Steel Cage Match with one goal in mind: victory at all costs. SPEAR: Mayhem - Triple Threat Tag Team Match At the DVD Taping for SPEAR Wrestling's Mayhem event on January 26, 2008 Doctor Phate and Tower would have their opportunity to defeat Black and Blue Enterprises for the SWS Tag Team Championships...but would alos have to fight the female compatriots of SWS competitor Flap Flanagan, Maria and Tara! The ladies were interjected into the match when SWS competitor Zeke Inferno was put out of the match due to an attack by SWS competitor Cody Frost. With this development making the match an odd menagerie of violence, Phate and Tower were focused on victory nonetheless. Before the duo could actually take on Black and Blue enterprises, though, The Dan shockingly turned on Chaz Leland! Destroying Leland, and seemingly under the control of his brother Cain, The Dan eliminated Leland from the contest then proceeded to drop the Tag Team Titles! Tower and Phate went on to defeat the duo of Maria and Tara and win the SWS Tag Team Championships. SPEAR: First Tag Team Championship Defense Maria and Tara, by some fluke of luck, would receive a rematch for the SWS Tag Team Championships at the February 2, 2008 Road to Revolution show. The team of Tower and Phate had the women beat, ready to nail them with the Gaijin Killer A-Class, when Flap Flanagan rescued them! The Champions would go on to win via disqualification. SPEAR: The Change At the February 9, 2008 Road to Revolution show Phate and Tower found themselves across from the religious sadists Chaz Leland and Smoke, better known as The New Church. Phate would get the victory for his team, rolling up Smoke, but not before The Church's newest recruit came out to assault Tower. The new recruit, the masked man named Oblivion, and his cohorts would go on to violently assault the Tag Team Champions. The assault triggered something in "The Icon", bringing out an aspect of his personality that would slowly unfurl itself leading into the February 16, 2008 Road to Revolution show. At the February 16th event Tower and Phate would have to face all three members of The New Church in a Handicap Tag Team contest. Rainbow Pro: Double Shot Phate would wrestle for Rainbow Pro on the same weekend as the February 9th Road to Revolution show, winning the Rainbow Pro Duos Championship with Evan the Great from the team of Skyfire and Blythe on February 9, 2008 at Monkey Wash then retaining those titles in a Scramble Tag contest the following day at Donkey Rinse against the teams of Los Pollos Excellente and Skyfire and Blythe. Later that week Phate would join the Universal Wrestling League. SPEAR: Road to Revolution 2/16/08 - Handicap Tag Match There was much speculation leading up to SPEAR's Road to Revolution show as to what Doctor Phate's mindset was. Phate shocked the world by returning back to his roots, once again becoming the Twisted Catholic Schoolgirl....and a quartet of vicious female bodyguards called The Harajuku Girls. The New Church's assault had lit the fires of violence inside of his fragile psyche once more. He and Tower would go on to win their Handicap Tag match, The Harajuku Girls dismantling Chaz Leland while the referee was distracted. The New Church, enraged, would jump the Champions once again, losing the battle but garnering a shred of momentum going in to February 23, 2008's Revolution mega-event. =In wrestling= *'Current Finishing and signature moves' :*'Lawsuit (Ganso Bomb)' :*'Gaijin Killer (Stunner)' :*'Gaijin Killer II (Fireman's Carry Into A Stunner) :*'Gaijin Killer III (Diamond Dust) :*'Gaijin Killer IV (Osaka Street Cutter) :*Rapid Dragon Screw :*Top-Rope Dragon Screw :*McEnroe (Hooking Clothesline to the back of opponent's knee) :*Amaze Impact (Reverse Chokeslam Facebuster) :*Forearm Smash Barrage (5 to 10 stiff forearm shots to opponent's face while holding their head) :*Giant Headbutt :*Diving Headbutt :*Senton splash :*Chop Block *'Lariat Variations''' :*Enzuilariat (Lariat to the back of opponent's head) :*Burning Lariat (Head Hold Strong Lariat) :*Rolling Lariat (Discus Strong Lariat) :*Running Strong Lariat :*Wake-Up Lariat (Quick Lariat after being hit with a stiff move and appearing to be on 'dream street') Thug Gimmick :*'Phatesealer (Running Strong Lariat) :*'Icon-O-Clast (Vertical Suplex Into Facebuster) :*McEnroe (Hooking Clothesline to the back of opponent's knee) :*Nigger Four (Figure Four Leg Lock) :*Harley Race Flying Knee :*Flowing DDT :*Chop Block :*Dragon Screw :*Top-Rope Dragon Screw Demented Schoolgirl Gimmick :*'School's Out (Stunner) :*Phate-O-Matic (Sit-out Rear Mat Slam) :*Phate-O-Matic II (Sleeper Slam) :*Running Knee Lift :*Piledriver :*Elevated DDT :*Tornado Facebuster :*Sit-Out Jawbreaker :*Double Knee Lift :*Neck Snap Cocky Rookie Gimmick :*'Phatesealer (Stunner) :*Figure Four Leg Lock :*Harley Race Flying Knee :*Flowing DDT :*Chop Block :*Dragon Screw :*Top-Rope Dragon Screw Championships and Accomplishments :*HCWA United States (2x) :*Underground Pro Hardcore (1x) :*Underground Pro Underground Championship (1x) :*Underground Pro Match of the Year 2005 vs. K.O. Kidd - Hardcore Championship Match :*SPEAR Wrestling Tag Team Championship w/Tower (1x) :*Rainbow Pro Duos Championship Evan The Great (1x) Entrance Music :*"Perfect Strangers" by Deep Purple (Basic Gimmick) :*"The 6th Sense" by Common (Rookie Music) :*"Many Men (Wish Death)" by 50 Cent (Thug Gimmick) :*"Supermodel" by RuPaul (Early Schoolgirl Gimmick) :*"Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani (Later Schoolgirl Gimmick